


Beyond Reach

by CorsetJinx



Category: Drag-On Dragoon | Drakengard
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 13:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6705754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorsetJinx/pseuds/CorsetJinx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The gods have descended and the sky broken open - but he lies weak and silent and she is alone for the first in a very long time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beyond Reach

**Author's Note:**

> For the writing prompt: “You need to wake up because I can’t do this without you.”

The space within her mind that he usually filled with his own mental voice was disturbingly silent. Had been for hours, though his heart continued to beat and his lungs filled with air. It at least assured her that he wasn’t dead - if he was then she wouldn’t be here either, the terms of the pact were clear on that at least.

All she could be sure of was that he was suffering within the cage of his own flesh, pangs of discomfort and something that felt ill echoing back to her in place of his ‘voice’. She knew too little of the human condition to think of something to aid him, though she had been able to provide a sort of shelter for him with her wing.

He was sweating, she knew that much, his pale flesh glistening with it. The priest had said Caim was much too hot to the touch, but she was a dragon and what felt hot to a human was much too weak to faze her. Unless it came like this - phantom aches that she could not ease or scratch, a burning that was not her own flame or even hers at all lingering at the outer reaches of her senses.

If it was enough to make her wish to snap and bite at everything, then perhaps she could understand how it tormented him so - to an extent.

Angelus felt her pact partner flinch and curl in on himself under the arch of her wing, heard the scrape of his armor and smelled the illness working through him.

Above them, creatures ghastly and unseen for ages circled in the red sky, howling epiphanies of hunger and hate.

She felt a shudder go through her body, from the tips of her horns to the flickering tongues of flame that made up her tail.

 _Caim, you must wake soon_ , she thought. _I cannot put an end to the gods’ rampage by myself._

He shifted weakly, as if in response to her, but the mental link they shared remained silent.


End file.
